The present invention relates to rail locomotives and more specifically to a vigilance system within a computer-controlled train brake system.
Vigilance Systems are well known within the industry. These are stand along systems that monitor operator activity during locomotive operation. If the operator appears to be incapacitated through an action, the vigilance system will apply a penalty brake by signalling, the brake control system with an electrical or pneumatic signal. Also, dead man pedal switches have been available and used, as well as ATC switches to provide inputs to a penalty process. An example of such a system in a penalty process is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,201.
The present system is a vigilance process which is included in an electropneumatic brake controller which controls pneumatic braking in response to brake signals and penalty signals. The vigilance process includes receiving inputs of operator activity and determining the presence or absence of activity inputs during a first delay period. The operator is warned, if activity inputs are absent during the first period. If the warning period expires before being cancelled, a vigilance penalty signal is produced. The brakes are applied for a first predetermined period in response to the vigilance penalty signal. The brakes can be reset in response to a reset input from the operator after expiration of the first braking period. The reset input includes determining that the operator has inputted a full service brake request, a zero propulsion request and a reset request. The brake request is from the brake handle and the propulsion request is from a propulsion handle.
Operator activities include one or more of a closed vigilance foot switch, a pressed vigilance button, motion of the propulsion handle and operation of a sander. The warning is cancelled by closing the vigilance foot switch or pressing the vigilance button. The system also includes a mode input and deactivates the vigilance process for a trail mode input. The vigilance process is also deactivated for removal of a key from the system while in a lead mode. The vigilance process is also deactivated for brake cylinder pressure above a predetermined pressure and vehicle speed below a predetermined speed.
A fault process is also included. The fault process determines if a fault condition exists and produces a fault penalty if a fault condition exists. The brakes are applied for a second predetermined period in response to a fault penalty signal. The brakes are released in response to a reset input from the operator after expiration of the second braking period. The reset input includes determining that the operator has inputted a full service brake request, a zero propulsion request and a reset request. The faults include one or more of a sensor being out of range, a pressure transducer out of range, an electropneumatic valve failed and an emergency controller switch open fault.
The vigilance process may also be deactivated in response to a cut-out input during a safe state. The safe state includes a warning not taking place, the first braking period has expired, a brake cylinder pressure is greater than a predetermined pressure, a vehicle speed is below a predetermined speed and the system is in a trail mode.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.